The life and times of Hearts High School
by axelrules123
Summary: Sora's time in the high school. This will be originally only freshman year, but might go on from that. Made by only me, Axel, Alex's twin brother. This was inspired by IDoEnjoyAnime. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**(Axel: Hey guys, Alex gave me some time to make my own story. We usually work together, but I never made my own, so…ya. I am also a fan of IDoEnjoyAnime, and because of her I wanted to try making a high school kingdom hearts thing. Not trying to steal any ideas, and if you've made a story like this I'm terribly sorry.)**

**Freshman Year**

A brown, spiky haired kid raised his hand to block the sun from his eyes. After graduating from middle school a few months ago made him nervous about where his life was taking him. He had one strap of his black backpack around his right shoulder. His first year at high school… He laughed at how he worried. This was a new journey for him. New teachers, new friends, maybe he'll get a girlfriend after dumping his other one. His chest squeezed at the thought of her. He just shook the feeling off and walked into the school. He went to the orientation before school, so he had an idea of where the office was. He walked down the hall, passed a few people above his height, took a left and kept on going until he found a room that said "Office".

He slowly grabbed for the handle when the door flew open, making him fall to the ground. He rubbed his aching head than opened one eyes to see who opened the door on him. It was a girl with burgundy colored hair. His heart stopped, taking in the girl's beauty. Surprisingly he thought she looked familiar. As he was thinking about whom she was, the girl bent down and reached out her hand. The kid thankfully took the girl's hand and quickly got to his feet. The boy brushed off any dirt or dust that stuck to his clothes.

"I'm so terribly sorry," the girl said, brushing off a little dust on her victim's shoulder, "I didn't know someone was in front of the door. The door goes outward from the inside. My name is Kairi. What is yours?" She held out her hand again, but to shake instead of helping him up. He gladly took Kairi's hand.

"My name is Sora. I'm glad to meet you." As if on cue, a boy dressed in a black coat ran into Sora. The boy's hood flew off his head, showing off his spiked up blonde hair His skin was a little pale and had blue eyes. He looked like he was mimicking Sora's movements. Sora and the boy got on their feet at the same time and opened their eye at the same time. Both of them looked t each other, wondering how one didn't see the other.

"Terribly sorry sir, just passing through," the boy said, picking up his many books, "I wanted to make it to my class before a whole bunch of kids storm it. I am sorry but I must leave." After picking up his books, the boy stormed off again.

"Hey, what's your name?" Kairi yelled. He turned around.

"The name is Roxas. Pleased to meet you!" Roxas turned left at the end of the hall and disappeared from sight. Sora twisted his body to look at the school's office door again. This time Kairi reached for the handle and walked inside with Sora. They paced their way to the front desk, where they saw this woman with her legs on the desk while sucking on a lollypop. She looked at the kids and took out a small yellow sheet of paper from inside her shirt.

"Hello, my name is Rikku and I'll help you with your schedule blah blah blah." Rikku sounded like she didn't want to be there. Two years of a job sitting behind one desk could kill someone inside. "Please state your full name and I'll give you the schedule you'll get for this semester." She waited for the kids to say their names.

"My name is Sora Seigi," Sora said then gestured for Kairi to say her name as well. Kairi stepped forward.

"My name is Kairi Himawari," Kairi said shyly. Suddenly it hit him. Sora did remember this girl. She was the sister of…

The door to the office swung open. There stood a blonde haired girl wearing all white. Even her shoes were white. Sora's heart leaped at the sight. He backed up every time the newcomer took a step forward. "N-n-n-n…"

"That's Naminé Himawari to you Sora." Now it hit Kairi. She remembered one boy when they all were in middle school that dated Naminé. It was Sora? "Aw, I thought you would show some more respect for your middle school sweetheart." Sora tripped backwards and hit his head on the desk that was behind him. Kairi ran to his side, making sure he wasn't bleeding. After she confirmed that Sora's head hadn't bled, she helped him up. Rikku reached in a box and pulled out 3 white pieces of paper. She handed one to Kairi and was about to hand on to Sora when Naminé grabbed his hand and rested her chin on his shoulder, making his face show a slight red color.

"What do you want now Naminé?" Sora asked, still reaching for his schedule. Naminé made sure he couldn't reach it.

"Aw you don't have a little bit of love for me anymore?" Naminé asked, running her other hand up Sora's neck. This made him completely uncomfortable. He totally forgot he could move his other arm. Kairi couldn't stand Naminé acting this way. She grabbed Naminé's wrist, letting Sora get his schedule and quickly walk out of the office. Naminé turned to Kairi and received a slap across the face. Naminé just smiled evilly. Naminé took the third schedule and walked out of the office, leaving Kairi alone with Rikku.

"Draaaaaama," Rikku said, making her chair spin round. "I suggest you make that boy fall for ya before he goes back with that freak." Kairi faced Rikku and gave her a dirty look. Rikku put her legs on the desk again and closed her eyes. "Just suggesting. If you don't want to you don't need to. It's your choice." Kairi sighed and ran out of the door, trying to catch up to Sora in time. She was surprised to see him by the office door, looking over his schedule. He looked up to see Kairi and smiled like nothing happened.

"I'm guessing you now know why I dumped her," Sora said, looking back to his schedule. Kairi nodded. She remembered what Naminé made him do when they were dating. Man, so many bags of clothes she bought with _**his**_money. She completely took advantage of his strong, muscular figure. She looked over his arms, seeing a red scar coming from his shirt sleeve. As if knowing where she was looking, Sora covered the mark with his opposite arm's hand.

"A love mark I'm guessing?" Kairi asked, trying to make a joke out of something not the least funny, but Sora still laughed at her sense of humor.

"I told her they we shouldn't see each other, and she burst out with anger. You weren't at the house at the time. It was just me and her. I backed up until I was at the top of the stairs. She used her nails and scratched across my arm, making me fall down the stairs." Kairi remembers that she saw a strange dent on her house's wooden floor. Now she knew where it came from. "I quickly rushed out of the house and never went there again. I completely made sure I never saw Naminé in school again. When I ever heard her name I would run away from the source of the name. I thought I had finally got rid of her…until now." Sora dropped his arm, still holding the paper in his hand.

"So what's your first class?" Kairi said trying to change the subject before it got out of hand. Sora didn't need to look at his schedule to remember who his first class and teacher was.

"Someone named Mr. Geijutsuka. I guess his last name makes him automatically the art teacher." Surprisingly, Mr. Geijutsuka was the art teacher. Kairi leaped up a little in happiness.

"Look!" she yelled, handing Sora her schedule. He looked over it and saw something strange. He looked over his and Kairi's over and over until he came to one conclusion.

"Kairi, we have the exact same classes," Sora calmly said. Kairi, in disbelief, took both of their papers and looked over them as well. Sora was right; they had the same exact classes, which made Kairi happy.

"I'm glad we both have the same classes. You're the first friend I got this year." Without warning, she rushed up to Sora and hugged him. Sora's face completely flushed with red. He never felt the feeling of a girl since he broke up with Naminé. His mind raced when he felt her breasts pushed up against his chest.

"They're soft and big," Sora thought, not wanting this to end. He ignored the crowd that was starting to form. Seeing the crowd, Kairi let go, grabbed Sora's hand, and rushed away from the mob of children that had nothing better to do.

Kairi finally found their class labeled 3-B. Kairi and Sora walked into the class, catching the attention of the small amount of students inside. The teacher wasn't there, so class must have not started. They both sat in the desks in the front, right by each other. Sora took off his black backpack and set it to his right. He took out a drawing canvas, as required for the class. As he set it on his table, the door opened. Sora and Kairi expected the teacher, but it wasn't. Their eyes widened at the sight of a girl dressed in white and blonde hair.

"Oh Sora, you're in this class as well? How wonderful." Sora closed his eyes and forced himself to ignore Naminé. She walked over to the desk to the left of Kairi and sat in the chair provided. She took out a notebook from her white backpack. You could barely tell she had one on because it blended in with her dress. Right when she was about to say something that made Kairi want to kill her, the door opened again. This time someone clothed in a black coat walked into the classroom and stood behind the teachers head desk. He was wearing a hood so no one could see his face.

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen, I am your teacher." Mr. Geijutsuka took off his black hood, which was attached to his coat, revealing his face. Sora and Kairi were speechless at who the teacher was. It couldn't be _**him**_!

It was Roxas, the same person who ran over Sora a few minutes ago. "Take your seats and I'll call roll."

"Isn't Roxas a kid? He looks like he should be in this class as well," Sora thought to himself. Kairi thought the same thing.

"Aw I see you two are in my art class," Roxas said, holding his clipboard under his arm. He was pointing to Sora and Kairi. "I didn't get your names in the hall. Just say you're here when I call your names okay?" Sora and Kairi simultaneously nodded their heads. Once Sora looked two desks left of him, trying to see if Naminé was going to embarrass, he saw what he didn't expect. Naminé was looking at Roxas like she was in love. "Finally she's out of my hair," Sora whispered under his breath, "and maybe Roxas can be the one to change her."

"Did you say something?" Roxas asked, looking up from his clipboard.

"No Mr. Geijutsuka sir," Sora said, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

**(Axel: Hey, so what do you guys think about the fanfic? Okay, as Alex asked me to do, I'll tell you guys what the peoples last names mean. I got it from a website and I just put in random, but not weird, Japanese words.**

**Seigi = justice. In this fanfic, Sora's last name means justice**

**Himawari = sunflower. Kairi and Naminé's last names mean sunflower**

**And finally**

**Geijutsuka = artist. Suits Roxas' job right?**

**Anyway, that's just to clear any suspicion about what the heck the names meant. Review and tell me how you like or dislike this.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Axel: Another chapter…well nothing exactly to talk about. Sorry friend but Naminé was…well…keep on reading and maybe she'll get better. Also **_italics_** are Sora thinking.)**

Sora let of a sigh as he left his first period classroom. For an art teacher, he was the best of the best.

**Flashback**

"Okay children, it's time to start," Roxas said, and then he took a quick look at his admirer in the front row. Roxas looked at one of his canvases and began to paint. "This is what you children should be able to do before this year is over." After a few minutes of painting, Roxas showed his painting. Everyone's eyes shot open quickly at his painting, especially Naminé. She loved people who could draw, and seeing Roxas' painting, her heart was filled with his image.

Roxas painted a famous painting. He painted "The Scream" exactly like the original. But, how could he paint it exactly like the original? "I've been a painter and a drawer since I was young. I may be 15 but I started once I was 3. I learned how to draw this painting a few days ago. You guys should at least be able to paint a great painting." Roxas turned his painting around so no one could see it. "Now, draw or paint whatever you want. Today is your freedom day!"

**Flashback end**

Sora waited for a while until his new friend came out of the classroom. Kairi looked at her schedule and found their next classroom and teacher's name.

"Okay, we're going to some woman named Ms. Graham. She's in 1-A and she's an English teacher." Sora took this in and walked downstairs with Kairi towards their shard class. He hated English; it was his worst subject. Seeing a different step to Sora's pace, Kairi smiled and patted him on the back. "I'll help you in any way I can. You can come over to my house if you'd like." Sora's heart stopped. _Did she just invite me to her house? I just met her._

The finally get to their destination to see the door decorated with hearts and pictures of books. _Dang, she is girly._ Sora opened the door to find a big chested woman in his way. He grabbed his nose, probably trying not trying to get a nosebleed. The woman greeted the two new children and they took the second row seats since the first row was already full…of drooling guys! Sora looked at them with a confused look. He understood the teacher had a "killer" body but dang! Sora took the seat in the middle while Kairi at to his right. Sora took a glance around the room. _Good, no Naminé._ Ms. Graham looked up and down the rows to see if everyone was there. She didn't need to call out names, which was weird. She turned to the class and sat on her desk.

"Hello children, nice to see all your sweet and smiling faces," she said with a smile. All the guys were to the front of their seats. "Don't worry about this class being hard all the time. I promised Alex I wouldn't be mean to any kids." Suddenly, her smile dropped as a tear fell from her eye. No one noticed this but Sora. After a second, Ms. Graham's face lit up again. "My name is Patricia Graham, please be nice to me." She bowed still holding a smile on her face. All the guys' mouths had tongues out. "If you're wondering about the door outside, that was my class last year. They loved me." _Ya, probably not as much as this class will._ "Oh, I almost forgot. Where is the boy everyone calls Sora?" Sora raises his hand. Patricia signals for him to step in the back room with her. You could her numerous **lucky**'s and **man why does he get to have all the fun**_._ Sora glanced back at them, noticing Kairi looked worried. She was probably wondering what the teacher wants. Once they got to the back room, Patricia turned around and hugged Sora. He tried his best not to have a nosebleed, but it was so hard!

"Why are you hugging me?" Sora asked, finally pushing Patricia away. She looked offended.

"You don't remember me all the way do you?" she asked back, making Sora scratch his head in thought.

"I wanted to ask you, is that Alex dude your boyfriend or something?" Patricia's mouth dropped. She burst out laughing, which the whole classroom could hear.

"Not even close. He was my brother," Patricia said. _Was?_ "Don't you remember him? You were best friends in elementary and some of middle school." This jogged Sora's memories. He remembered a little kid like that. A brown, gravity-defying, backward-spiked haired kid who never stopped smiling. Dang, he was lucky he even remembered that.

"What happened to him anyway? Haven't seen him since the second half of middle school." Patricia couldn't help but cry. Her eyes were filled with tears that ran like a waterfall. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, no," Patricia said, rubbing away the tears. "I'll tell you later, just go out there and we'll start class. They both quickly left the back room. Sora sat in his seat next to Kairi and took out a brand new composition book. Patricia sat on her desk, like she did before, and let off a smile that warmed the hearts of so many perverted boys in the classroom. Once Sora sighed, everyone in the front row turned around and gave him a dirty look. Sora raised his hands, showing he did nothing wrong.

"Man, I'm not sure if I'm going to hate or like this class," Sora thought, supporting his head with his hand.

After a sweet, speedy class, the bell rang for them to go to next period. Sora, like last time, waited for Kairi. She seemed down for some reason, so, as reaction, Sora thought of a way to cheer her up. He made goofy faces and acted like an idiot, which did cheer her up. Then Kairi asked the question that was on the top of her head.

"So what did the teacher want to talk about?" Sora turned his head towards her.

"Turns out she's the older sister of a friend of mine. Haven't seen him for a long time."

"Oh, and she wanted to jog your memory." _Ya, first with a hug that almost made me lose blood!_ "Well are next class is 3-A, a few doors down. Let's go." They slowly walked towards their next class. It was a short distance so why run? Kairi opened the door and walked in. Sora saw a man in a black coat with red, gravity-defying, backward-spiked hair next to a woman with a hair style that looked like antennae. The newcomers walked into some random seats. Next to Sora were two kids who were making love noises and saying how much they loved each other. It was a silver haired boy and a black haired girl. Sora plugged his left ear so he couldn't hear them.

"Now class, take your seats," the man said. He counted everyone to see if everyone was there.

"This is combat class, were you will learn different styles of fighting," the woman said. "Your grade is determined by how much you re into this class and how much you strategize, not by how many times you win."

"You will learn combat with different weapons as well as magic."

"Point of advice, don't burn the building own like this guy almost did." She pointed to the red head beside her. "You will address me as Larxene."

"And my name is Axel. Got it memorized?" Sora was confused. Why were there two teachers?

"Axel will be teaching you combat in weapons and I'll be teaching you magic. Basically you get two grades that average into one. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask." No one raised their hands. "Good."

"Okay, we'll pick two random people to fight today." Looks at his clipboard. "Sora and…Jay-jay please step forward." Sora, as instructed, walked forward, followed by a kid his age in all white. "Choose your weapon." Sora looked through the selections of weapons that were given to him. He clicked the button labeled "keyblade" and suddenly, a sword in the shape of a key formed. Jay-jay also chose the keyblade, but it was a completely different color than Sora's. Sora's was black and Jay-Jay's was sliver-ish white.

"Sora was given Oblivion and Jay-jay is given Starlight." Everyone silently laughed, but Jay-Jay didn't care. He stood his ground as Sora charged. Sora pounded against his opponent's keyblade until he fought back, tripping Sora and slapping him across the face with his keyblade. Sora flew into the back wall, leaving a giant hole into it. Jay-Jay set his keyblade over his shoulder and smirked.

"One hit KO," Jay-Jay said, turning his back from Sora. Kairi stood up to run to Sora's aid, but Larxene held up her hand to signal Kairi to sit back down. Sora forced himself up, blood running on the ground.

"Aw man, I just cleaned the classroom," Axel said, sighing and stomping his foot in anger. Sora reached out his other hand and summoned another keyblade. This one looked like it was a Halloween candy cane. Sora dashed at a superfast speed, thrusting his keyblade straight into Jay-Jay's stomach. Jay-Jay flew straight into the wall. Sora through the other keyblade, which made his opponent fly straight through a few walls over. The keyblade came back, and so did Jay-Jay's, like a boomerang.

The grey haired boy looked at Sora like he was a superhuman. Sora set all three keyblades on the one teacher's desk. "I believe these are yours," Sora said with a smile. The bell rang as many kids shouted "Sora beat Jay-Jay! He's a hero" and "That wasn't luck that was skill!" Sora wiped his blood from his face with his shirt sleeve as Kairi ran to his side. She looked over his body to see if there was something she could do.

"Hey Kairi, you, me, lunch?" Sora asked, making Kairi blush. She shyly nodded her head as she wrapped one arm around Sora's. As they left, Axel finally closed his mouth from surprise. He looked at the broken wall as Jay-Jay walked forward. His white clothes were covered in the color red.

"Sora's a powerful fighter," he said. Axel turned to Larxene.

"Since we got married, have you ever seen any battle done this fast when the opponents were powerful?" he asked her. Larxene shrugged.

"I don't care," she replied, "but I know one thing," she turns towards the door, "he sure is Mr. Seigi's son." Axel swung Larxene around and kissed her on the lips.

"You know your beautiful right?" Axel said with his eyes half closed. Larxene giggled.

"When did this sudden urge of love come from?" She received another kiss. Jay-Jay grabbed his backpack and walked out, making looks pretending he was about to throw up.

**(Axel: hey, I had to put some Axel and Larxene in there. My name is Axel and my favorite Organization XIII, besides Axel, is Larxene.**

**Also, a little quiz for you:**

**Who are the grey haired boy and black haired girl's names?**

**I didn't mention their names in here, but I want to see if someone would get who they are. Thanks for reading and tell me your answers and I'll write in my next chapter who gets it right.**

**Also Jay-Jay was just made up. He was the top of all the fighting classes and no one could lay a finger on him. He even beat a few teachers easily, like Larxene and Axel. Have any questions just ask. See you guys later!)**


End file.
